BellaBoo
by BlankBrained
Summary: Young Isabella is taken in by the Cullen's after a tragic accident but is it just a fire behind killing her parents or is there something more. M for what may happen in later chapters. Orignal Pairings B/E R/Em A/J C/Es
1. The Vison

**DISCLAIMER: I am on Fan Fiction for a reason. And that is because I SO DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A/N: So I am writing this story because I love the stories where Bella is little and cute and the Cullen's raise her. The one thing that annoys me all the freaking time is when a three year old girl is completely articulate and the only thing they do to make her sound the slightest bit younger is make her say Mommy and Daddy and not pronounce her L's. So if I start doing something similar to that even in the slightest way PLEASE notify me. Oh and italics are visions in Alice's scenes and in Edward's they are peoples thoughts, okay?**

Preface

Alice POV

It was snowing. The elaborate flakes danced down upon my numerous bags and my skin. I was wearing winter wear to keep up appearances. Let's face it when your skin is already ice not many things can actually get you cold. Also there were benefits to winter wear. Layered clothing were back in, my collection of cashmere scarves could be worn on a daily basis, boots were all the rage, and there was the fact that it covered most of out skin so even the tiny bits of sunlight that broke through the clouds and reflected off the snow couldn't make us glimmer.

It was winter break so no school and more shopping. The only downside was the constant blocking with my thoughts I had to do from Edward. He was not going to find out what I got him or anyone else for Christmas until that day came around.

The numerous bags were hooked around my arms and held in my hands were just a small portion of the shopping that needed to get done. I walked beside my Jasper as we walked through the mall. I could hear small children telling the mall Santa what they wanted for Christmas. This little boy wanted a baby sister. How sweet. Another plus to the winter season; everyone was so nice and cute!

_The flames were brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow. They looked deceivingly graceful as they danced up the sides of the house destroying it. The black thick smoke hung in the air like a storm cloud right before a flash flood. _

_The screams coming from the house were echoing through the air getting distorted by the popping and crackle of the fire. "Bella! Go! Now!" A female voice cried out. The pain was evident in her voice. "I love you go!"_

_A small child was running into the woods at full steam away from the house. And a man dressed in black was sauntering away. _

The scene changed again.

_The small girl was walking slowly through the woods, feet dragging in the snow. Her skin was much too pale. Her body was shaking through her singed nightgown. As she picked up her foot I could see there was only a sock on it. It looked frozen to her foot. Her lips were tinged blue her face had tear streaks on it. _

_She collapsed under a tree the branches shielding her a bit from the snow. Underneath looked relatively dry. Her teeth chattered as she curled into a little ball trying to contain whatever ounce of body heat she might have left. _

It flickered again to show a new scene.

_The child was older now. Her mahogany locks hung fell down her back in waves. She was snuggled against Edward's side trying to copy his movements on the piano has he played. A look of extreme concentration was on her face. Pure joy was radiating off of Edward's. _

_He lifted her onto his lap and placed his hand over hers on the keys helping her fingers press down at the right time. He kissed her on her head as she clapped after the piece they had done together was finished._

Again it flickered

_The girl was under the tree. Her body was on its side. Her coloring was non-existent. Her skin was so pale you could see the blue veins running along in her skin. Her chest wasn't moving. She was dead._

I gasped snapping out of my vision completely. I looked at Jasper who was rubbing circles on the back of my hand while sending waves of calm towards me. "Alice what did you see?"

"Either the best or the worst thing that has ever happened to us." I was still a bit in my own world thinking about what I had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER: I still don't own Twilight. **

Finders Keepers

Renee POV

I knew it was going to happen sometime. I was just delaying the inevitable and praying that he wouldn't come when Bella was in the house. But he did come and now I had to face the consequences of my actions.

I had to practically drag my Bella out of her bed. She hated being woken up. Yet once I started talking to her she snapped right out of her tantrum state and listened carefully to me. That was my smart baby girl. She always knew when it was beyond her.

"Bella you need to listen really carefully. Mommy is really sorry that you have to face this now. But you need to be strong just like I know you are. Can you do that for me?" I asked her as I carried her down the stairs as the smoke started to grow thicker.

She coughed in response and stared at me. "Momma?"

I could feel my eyes well up with tears as I looked into her deep brown eyes. "When I tell you to leave you have to run into the forest okay? You have to run and not stop running for a really long time. It will be like when I chase you around the house except I won't be chasing you. A really bad man will be and he isn't going to tickle you if he catches you. He'll hurt you."

"Momma come with?" Bella asked

Renee shook her head. "I can't Bella but you need to go." She ignored the burning temperature of the glass as she pulled open the window. She set Bella on the windowsill who was pouting tears welling in her eyes. "Be strong baby girl." A flame shot up behind them catching on the wallpaper. "Go Bella! Go!" she shouted giving her a push of encouragement. Bella took off running "I love you!" Renee shouted as the flames shot up closer to her and she looked into the blinding light instead of at her baby girl.

Bella took off running as fast as her small three year old legs could carry her. She wanted to run back to her mother but she knew not to disobey her when she spoke to her like that. She just ran and ran and ran and ran.

The trees were all around her. That was all she could see now. She couldn't even see the smoke from her home burning down. She longed for her mother, her teddy bear, anything that could comfort her. Bella began to cry. "Momma!" she shouted into the trees "Momma!" no response. She was so cold. Her feet felt almost numb her legs hurt and she scared and lost. She crawled under a tree curled in a ball.

_Edward POV_

I was taking a run. It was a habit I had gotten into recently going for a run to get away from all the thoughts that constantly surrounded me. I was a little closer to civilization than I normally went. I was farther from my home than I normally was. A slight sent of smoke tickled my nose. I ignored it. It wasn't strong enough that it was recent. The snow that was falling probably captured some of it.

The sent changed. It wasn't smoke. It was the sweetest smell I'd ever smelled. It was almost floral like freesia and orange blossoms. It made my mouth fill with venom at that first whiff. Drifted forward unconsciously my body moving forward towards the sent silently as if I was stalking it already. It didn't take long until I found the source of it.

A small girl who looked around 3 maybe 4 was huddled under a tree. Her skin was much too pale. Her lips were tinged blue. And from the way her tracks were mostly covered I would assume that she had been here for a while. How she managed to survive was a mystery.

A light breeze made her body shake violently. I swallowed my venom as she looked up at me. Her eyes were a light brown. They looked at me with fear as she scooted back a bit. Her hair fell in found of her shoulders the thick mahogany waves just spreading her sent a little more. She took a quick breath as she tried to scoot away more from me.

I couldn't harm this girl. For some reason beyond me I was drawn towards this girl. I held my hands in front of me like I was dealing with a skittish animal. "Hey there." I tried to use my best comforting, non-threatening tone "I'm Edward. Are you out here all alone?" Stupid question of course she was.

The girl didn't respond only scooted back farther her back hitting the tree. Her breath quickened.

"You look cold. How about I bring you back to my house. We can get you warmed up." I tried taking a few more steps towards her.

Bad move. Bella darted up with energy seconds ago she didn't look like she had and took a few steps back. "No."

Well at least she could talk. "I won't hurt you I promise."

The small girl shook her head rapidly. Her bottom lip quivered. She was on the verge of tears. I needed to help her. It was breaking to pieces that she was scared and cold. I unconsciously took another step forward wanting to comfort her.

The girl darted. She had only gotten a few feet before she tripped over something, it seemed to be the air, and fell the ground. She flipped over so she was sitting on her butt instead of being sprawled on her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her face.

I was at her side in a second. I didn't smell any blood. That was good. I wasn't sure if I could handle it if I did smell any. "Are you okay?"

She stared at me for a while tears still spilling down her cheeks before shaking her head. "I want momma."

So she had parents, or at least she did. I looked at her clothing for the first time. Her thin nightgown didn't give her much coverage. I needed to get her out of the cold fast. But I also noticed the fact that there were singe marks on her nightgown. She smelled faintly of smoke. "If I take you to my house. My family can help you find her. Okay?"

The girl studied me for a moment and then nodded. I took off the jacket I was wearing and wrapped it around her small body. She was already freezing. She didn't need to be any closer to my cold skin. Also it gave her a little more coverage from the icy weather. I picked her up. "I need you to close your eyes really tight and not open them until I say so okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes. I took off running.

I was at the house in a few minutes. "Open" I told the little girl in my arms and she obediently opened her eyes as I opened to door to the house and headed inside. "Carlisle." I spoke up the stairs towards the office. I started up the stairs. He met me at the top. His eyes widened as he saw her in my arms "Oh. Edward where did you find her?" He quickly took in the pale skin, puffy face, and bluish lips. She was beginning to fall asleep in my arms and I jostled her lightly to startle her awake again.

He motioned for me to follow him. I set her down on the chair. Carlisle grabbed his bag from the corner. He knelt down next to her. "Hi there. What's your name?"

I wanted to kick myself. I forgot to ask what her name was. Gosh sometimes I can be so stupid.

Bella didn't answer him. She leaned closer to me. Inside as small space with her so close to me; I was struggling to keep control. I wanted to bite her and taste her sweet smelling blood. I could feel the warmth radiating off of her. The sound of her wet heartbeat echoed in my head.

"It's okay. You can tell him." I encouraged once I had enough hold on myself to open my mouth.

She cast her eyes down. "I's Bella." She said in a small voice.

Carlisle smiled at her. "Well Bella. My name is Carlisle. I'm Edward's dad." He motioned to me "And it looks like to me that you got pretty cold outside. I just want to make sure you aren't sick or hurt okay?"

Bella looked at me and I nodded. She scooted a bit towards Carlisle.

Carlisle carefully examined her quickly.

_No obvious signs of injury. Slight hypothermia. I'll do a more in depth examination after she's out of those clothes. I wonder if we have any hot chocolate. No of course we don't but Esme is out and so are Alice and Rose. I'll just text Alice of course she probably already knows._

"I want to look you over a little more Bella but first I want to get you out of those wet clothes. Alice probably will have the best fitting clothing you can go see if anything will kind of fit Bella."

I scooped Bella into my arms again and we walked down the hall to Alice's room I reached to open the closet door when my phone buzzed.

I set Bella down on the large ottoman and pulled out my phone. There was a text message form Alice.

_be home in 3 min 16 sec with clothes and food also touch my closet and you die. xoxox_

"That was my sister and she is going to be home soon so in order to preserve my life we are going to wait a few minutes till she gets home. Here" I grabbed the blanket from the back of a chair and draped it around Bella's shoulders. "Better?"

Bella nodded.

"Bella will you tell me why you were out in the snow?" I asked looking into her brown eyes.

Bella quickly looked down towards the leather she was sitting on. She shook her head. "No."

"Bella isn't that a little silly? Why won't y-" I was cut off

"We're home!" Alice's cheery voice echoed throughout the house. Bella's eyes widened in response and she scooted towards me.

I smiled at Bella. "It's okay. It's just my sisters. They won't hurt you."

As if on cue Alice and Rose appeared in the doorway. "Hi! I have a bunch of stuff for you Bella. I know you like blue and so I made sure to get lots in blue but I also got some pink and purple just in case you suddenly changed your mind and wanted a different color. And I got 4 different kinds of hot chocolate because I wasn't sure what you would like the best and I got Marshmallow Cream and Fluff because they both seemed to be the same thing but I wasn't sure. And plain marshmallows and whipped cream a regular food but I didn't know what you want so I just got some basics. An-"

"Alice!" I said sternly gaining her attention again. I jerked my eyes towards Bella who was staring open mouthed at Alice. "How about we slow down a bit. Bella these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie."

"I already said hi Edward." Alice said a tad bit huffily hand on her hip. "Now I need to get Bella out of her clothing and get her to be a tab bit more presentable so you need to take this" Alice thrusted a bunch of bags towards Edward. "That is various food items. Go heat up some water for the hot cocoa and make her something to eat. She hasn't eaten since around 5 last night."

I stood and took the bags but was stopped by Bella's hands on my shirt "Eddie No! Stay."

"Bella. I need to go I promise you that Rose and Alice won't hurt you. If they do then just yell and I'll be up in here before you even can finish yelling. But I need you to be a big girl okay?" Not to mention that I desperately needed a break from her all too sweet smell.

_Edward I can handle it. You can go. _I was surprised because it wasn't Alice's thought that I had expected. It was Rose's and for once when I looked into her mind the pool of her thoughts wasn't so shallow it only showed her won reflection. There beside her was Bella.

I gave her a strange look but nodded. "I'll see you in just a little bit Bella." I shook her small hands off my shirt and walked out the door. I glanced at her as I opened the door. Her bottom lip quivering. I quickly closed the door behind me taking big breaths of the clean tasting air.

_Bella my sweet little Bella. _I was shocked at the tenor of my thoughts. I had such a claim over the small girl and I had only been around her for less than an hour. Even outside the room I could still smell her sweet smelling blood. I could hear her wet throbbing heart beat. It would be so simple to take a bite on that neck and suck her dry.

I ran from the house tossing the groceries on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

Alice had ran up to me giggling and dancing around. I looked at her vaguely amused. I wasn't sure what she was up too but she was definitely up to something. We both needed to go to the mall. I needed to get a few more Christmas presents and Alice just needed to get out before she started bouncing off of the walls.

She stared at me expectantly as if I was supposed to just know why she was so excited and reciprocate the emotion. "Do you want something?" I asked as I looked through sweaters. Alice held up a bag from a grocery store. I looked at her confused. "Am I supposed to eat that?" and then she held up another bag two bags, one from Toys-R-Us and another from a children's clothing store. Everything fell together. "Why do we have a kid."

Alice gave Jasper the bags. Jasper seemed much less excited than Alice. "Edward found a human girl outside all cold. She is going to be staying at our house for a while. I don't know how long, no one has decided yet, but still. You are going to love her. Let's go. Now."

We both hopped into the car and started driving home. Jasper went to go hunt before he came home, just in case. Alice and I were already speeding down the road. Alice spaced out for a second and then swore and pulled out her phone. "Edward better not touch my closet." She muttered under her breath quickly typing.

And then we were home. I could smell her before I entered the house and my throat burned slightly in response. I swallowed and continued in following Alice up the stairs making sure to make noise. I didn't want to scare her.

Alice didn't bother with not making too much noise as she shouted up the stairs "I'm home!" I was already listening to Bella's heart and heard it speed up in response. We were quickly in the doorway and then we could see her.

She was an adorable small girl must only be around 3 or 4. Her cheeks were chubby and flushed. I wasn't sure if the redness was natural for her or if it was because she was so cold but it looked cute no matter what. She tried to hide behind Edward who moved so she was in front of him.

Alice was already talking a thousand miles an hour. "Hi! I have a bunch of stuff for you Bella. I know you like blue and so I made sure to get lots in blue but I also got some pink and purple just in case you suddenly changed your mind and wanted a different color. And I got 4 different kinds of hot chocolate because I wasn't sure what you would like the best and I got Marshmallow Cream and Fluff because they both seemed to be the same thing but I wasn't sure. And plain marshmallows and whipped cream a regular food but I didn't know what you want so I just got some basics. An-"

I was about to speak up as I watched Bella's eyes widen. Edward beat me too it scolding her lightly "Alice, How about we slow down a bit. Bella these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie."

I watched Bella's reaction to shrink back flipping her mahogany hair subconsciously in front of her as if it could create a shield to hide her from us. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes kept looking from Edward to us trying to determine safety. It was obvious Edward already cared for her. I was already hoping I could make her like me too.

Alice was already thrusting bags at Edward and rattling out what needed to be done. Edward started to oblige to be stopped by Bella gripping onto him. I took a step forward to help. But Edward had it under control.

"Bella, I need to go. I promise you that Rose and Alice won't hurt you. If they do then just yell and I'll be up in here before you even can finish yelling. But I need you to be a big girl okay?" Edward had a tone of desperation in his voice.

_Edward I can handle it. You can go._I thought quickly to him and he looked at me surprised. I gave a little shrug and then he nodded before rushing out. I barley heard the door open and close as my focus was already on the small girl who's eyes were starting to well up with tears as Edward left her.

I moved forward making sure my pacing was normal. "It's okay Bella. I'm Rose. Can we help you get dressed?" Bella shook her head a stubborn look crossing her face. It was too cute and I smiled a little "Really? How about I make you a deal. If we can help you get dressed you can pick out what I wear too. Does that sound like fun?"

Bella's brown eyes gazed into mine as she pondered the idea. She nodded a small smile on her face. "Yeah."

Alice then popped into the conversation. "Here Bella I got lots of dresses but I think we need something warmer yeah?" Alice pulled out a long sleeved shirt with Cinderella on it and a different one with Tinkerbell. "Which one?"

Bella's eyes widened at the tops "Princess!" She said excitedly pointing at Cinderella.

"Princesses? Do you want to be a princess?" I asked as Bella grinned and nodded. "Is Cinderella your favorite princess?" Bella thought as I pulled off her wet shirt. She shook her head. "Arms up" I said as I put on the Cinderella Top.

"I like Belle" Bella announced as Alice helped change her bottoms. Alice pulled out a pair of slippers that looked like Lions and slipped them onto Bella's feet.

Bella grinned at the slippers and kicked her feet in the air. "Lions, RAWR!" She held up her hands like claws as she said rawr. "Lion says rawr not meow like kitties."

Alice and I laughed I grabbed the brush sitting on Alice's bed and started brushing through Bella's hair. "You are so smart Bella. Good job. Do you want some hot chocolate?" I set down the brush.

Bella nodded and held up her arms as a signal she wanted to be picked up. I easily lifted her into my arms and she snuggled into my hair wrapping her little arms around my neck.

Alice mouthed at me "So cute" and then bounced downstairs to go make the Hot Chocolate since Edward had left the building.

Bella sipped her hot chocolate as Carlisle came down. She regarded him warily but didn't seem too scared as he came up next to her. I sat down beside her as Carlisle did a more thorough check of her body to make sure she wasn't hurt besides being cold. She wasn't which made me feel a lot better.

Carlisle lowered himself to her level and crouched on the ground. "I need to ask you some question Bella, is that okay?"

Bella looked at Alice and me and seemed panicked. "I want Eddie."

I looked at Alice, I wasn't willing to leave this little girl's side. Alice nodded at me "I'll go grab him."

I moved Bella so she was sitting on my lap. I could feel her release her tension as she felt my arms around her. Carlisle looked at me curiously. I spoke up to Bella "Hey Bella, its okay. I'm right here and if they start to be too much we can stop answering them. Okay?"

"Bella when your mom gets mad at you does she call you another name?" Carlisle started as I held Bella's hand.

Bella nodded. "Isabewa Marie Swan." She pouted her lips and said it like she was scolding someone. I laughed and she beamed up at me.

"Do you know how old you are Bella?" Bella had to think about this one. She paused while processing the question.

"I is 3." She held up three fingers. Bella suddenly got excited and turned towards me. "I can count to 10."

"Really?" I played excited for her. "You will have to show me after all the questions."

Bella nodded and bounced on my lap.

Carlisle smiled at us. "You are doing so good Bella. Just a few more questions. Do you know your parents names?"

"Daddy's gone to a happy place. Mommy is Mommy." Bella said as if this was an obvious question.

Carlisle nodded "Can you tell me why you were outside all cold?"

Bella scooted back into me at this question. Then her eyes widened. "My Teddy!" she seemed distraught at this and it took me a moment before I realized she meant her teddy bear.

"We can get him later okay. Its okay." I quickly told her as her eyes started watering. And then the full out waterworks started. It broke my heart as she started crying. She quickly turned into my shoulder and I rubbed her back as her tears soaked my shirt. I didn't even look at Carlisle. "I think she's had enough for now."

He nodded and gave a sympathetic face. "I have to make some calls now. Esme and the boys are going to be home soon."

I nodded and kept holding Bella murmuring soft words of affirmation into her ear. After a while of her tears not subsiding I decided to move and see if that helped comfort her. I paced the ground lightly bouncing her. I was glad for my strength because this was effortless and I knew I could hold her for as long as she needed. And I held her for about 15 minutes pacing and bouncing and telling her how everything would be okay. She fell asleep on my shoulder. I was afraid to stop the rhythm we had, afraid she would wake up.

Esme was home first. She entered the room a canvas painted with a woods scene on it. She entered the house and closed the door silently she set the canvas on the table and looked at Bella and me gently walking back and forth. She noticed Bella's tear stained face that was now fast asleep. "Is she alright?" Esme's motherly instincts were already kicking in.

I nodded and glanced down at the sleeping angel in my arms. "She's had a rough day."

Esme looked like she wanted to hold her but didn't say anything so she busied herself by looking up something to eat when she woke up. "Alice didn't get much food" she said as she looked through the bags.

I shrugged. "We don't know how long she is staying here." There was a pause as Bella made a little noise and moved. "I think I'm going hunting tonight, just in case"

Esme nodded "Want me to come with?" she said as she pulled out a pan carefully reading instructions on the side of the lasagna.

And then Emmett burst through the door saying something about his car. His loud voice echoed through the house and Esme and I both turned and shushed him. Bella stirred and I started going back to the original rhythm that got her to for to sleep in the first place whispering softly in her ear to go back to sleep.

He looked at Bella wide eyed but as he watched me get her to fall back asleep again he grinned. "You are glowing Rose."

I grinned at him, "Shut-up" he quickly kissed my lips and then matched my pacing.

"Who is she?" He spoke as quietly as he could trying not to disturb her.

"Her name is Bella. Edward found her in the woods practically freezing to death. We don't know much." I looked down at her as I spoke listening to the breathing and heartbeats slow down as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

"I think she likes you." Emmett said with a grin.

I grinned at him. "I think so too."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I don't really even have an excuse. I technically had plenty of writing time in the past 2 years! Hopefully I will start updating more. If you guys want you can let me know what kind of fluff you want to see here, or a conflict because honestly I don't have a conflict right now. **


End file.
